The present invention relates to gas generating fire extinguishing systems and more particularly this invention relates to nitrogen producing pyrotechnic compositions for use in fire extinguishing systems.
Bromofluorocarbons such as Halon have demonstrated excellent flame inhibiting characteristics and are therefore widely used in fire extinguishing systems. However, due to mainly environmental concerns, the manufacture and use of Halon and other bromofluorocarbon fire extinguishing systems will be precluded.
Related methods which employ fire extinguishing pyrotechnic compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,344 (Reed Jr. et al.). The disclosed methods produced nitrogen gas and hydrogen iodide which is a corrosive and toxic flame suppressant. These gases are produced through the deflagration of a particular pyrotechnic composition. A particular disadvantage of such a method is that no dense gases are produced.
Other related art includes compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,820 (Filter et al.) where fire extinguishing pyrotechnics could be achieved from mixtures of potassium chlorate, epoxy cured polyglycols and hexabromobenzene. These compositions, however, produce relatively low levels of gas and relatively high levels of the toxic bromine derivatives.
A solid fuel pressure cartridge which releases flame extinguishing gases upon combustion has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,935. None of the related art are capable at producing a sustained yield of acceptable gases for the replacement of the Halon fire extinguishing systems.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for flame extinguishing pyrotechnics which flamelessly deflagrate and release large amounts of acceptable high density and flame inhibiting gases yet do not require periodic monitoring or checking.